Question
by hagane-inu
Summary: -Oye, como es que nacen los bebes?-


-Oye, como es que nacen los bebes?-

Esa simple pregunta fue suficiente para dejar a los presentes helados. A parte de la pregunta en si, el echo de que fuera Kuro en hacerla fue lo que dejo de piedra a todos; nadie creía que tuvieran que darle "la charla" a alguien como el.

-Pero Kuro! Como es que no lo sabes?- le preguntó Pit, lo que dejó aún más sorprendidos los Smashers; como es que alguien como Pit lo sabía y el no? –los bebes los trae la cigüeña, eso lo saben todos! Cierto?- y todos se quedaron mirandolo, sin saber que decir.

-Vamos idiota, no me digas que te vas a creer ese cuento! Eso es una mentira que todos los adultos le cuentan a los niños cuando no quieren contestarles.- las esperanzas de salirse del asunto con el cuento de la cigüeña se derritieron –bueno, no es que hubieran muchas, el angel era muy inteligente como para caer en esa historia.

-Enserio?- el chico sonó algo desilusionado, lo que hizo que muchos se preguntaran como es que realmente seguía creyendose esa mentira. –entonces como nacen?-

-Si lo estoy preguntando es porque no tengo idea! Y sigo esperando una respuesta!- la amenaza indirecta paralizó a todos los pobres peleadores que intentaron aprovechar la distracción para escaparse.

Una serie de murmullos y susurros rompió el silencio; todos se miraban entre si, empujandose el uno al otro con la mirada para contestar la fatídica pregunta.

-Pero... que no saben como nacieron ustedes?- preguntó un muy nervioso Marth.

-Yo fui creado por el espejo que este idiota rompió, y estoy bastante seguro de que los bebes normales no nacen de los espejos.-

-Yo fui raptado por Medusa cuando era pequeño y después de eso empecé a pelear para proteger a Palutena así que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a mis verdaderos padres.-

La tensión en la habitación se podía cortar con una flecha.

-Pueeees... estoy seguro de que Link con gusto les explicará.- dicho eso el espadachín empujó al Hylian para que hablara.

-Espera que?! -

-Oye oye, como se supone que les de esa charla yo?-

-Y como se supone que se la de yo?-

-Esta bien... se la damos los dos?-

-Porque?! Y que hay de los.. demás..- antes de que pudieran tirarle la responsabilidad a alguien más, el resto de los Smashers había aprovechado la ocasión para librarse de la carga y dejarlos solos con los dos angeles.

-Solo pedí una simple respuesta, cuanto más van a dejarme aquí esperando?- la paciencia de Kuro se hiba acabando, y el si que era paciente para soportar la energía de Pit.

-Porque es tan dificil de decir? No puede ser tan malo, o si?- el guardián de Palutena no entendía la gravedad del asunto. Definitivamente eso no sería facil.

El heroe de Hyrule se rindió.

-... Me debes un favor.-

-... Echo.-

* * *

-Ah, hola chicos! Quieren comer algo? Uh? Que pasó? Porque estan tan extraños?-

-P-palutena... recuerdame preguntarte a ti sobre los temas delicados la proxima vez.-

-Eh?- sin dar más explicaciones el angel se alejó con una expresión bastante traumatizada.

-Pero que... Pit, que le pasó a Kuro?- el otro despertó de su estado de trance y miró a la diosa con la misma cara horrorizada de su hermano.

-Pues... que creo que prefería creerme la historia de la cigüeña..-

-Eh?!-

* * *

-No lo tomaron tan mal a fin de cuentas no?-

-Link... creo que fuimos demasiado explícitos, tal vez fueron demasiados detalles para ellos...-

-Tu crees?-

* * *

... Ok no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que acabo de escribir X'D debe ser por la hora, son las 2 de la mañana lol

es que cualquiera puede pensar en pit haciendo esa pregunta, pero que hay de pitto? el nacio del espejo ese, no creo que podia saberlo XD se deben de haber llevado un buen trauma con esa pregunta los pobres angelitos, tal vez era mejor hacerle esa pregunta a palutena o por lo menos a una chica, quien sabe que les habran contado esos dos :v

no me juzguen por el titulo, pues nadie me paga por escribir titulos.. realmente nadie me paga y punto pero bueno :v

en fin espero que les haya gustado esto y dejen un review porfavor :3

pronto me gustaria intentar escribir algo mas serio, tengo unas ideas, pero pues estoy esperando la inspiracion que aparentemente se fue a salvar a hyrule de las garras de king dedede :V (?)


End file.
